dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsre Entertainment Center
|opened = May 2, 1952; years ago|construction_cost = ¥360,000 ($101,775 in 2018 dollars)|broke_ground = December 1950|capacity = 24,500|renovated = 1980, 2012-2014}}The El Kadsre Entertainment Center (formerly known as the Galactic Arena and the El Kadsre SuperArena) is a indoor multipurpose arena in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre. It is owned by the Matsushita family and operated by SMG. It opened on May 2, 1952. It was the first indoor arena in El Kadsre and is part of the El Kadsre International Sports & Expo Complex. The facility costed ¥360,000 ($101,775 in 2018 dolars) to build and it was designed by Jay Mothersbaugh & Sons Ltd. and built by , Mitsui Construction, and Lemminkäinen with a original seating capacity of 18,200 that was raised to 20,000 in it's 1980 renovation and 24,500 in it's 2014 renovation. Renovations were carried out in 1980 and 2014 by . The center's outer metal cladding was originally colored lavender, that was later repainted into white during the 1980 renovation. It has a roll-out ice rink which was installed during the aforementioned 1980 renovation, that replaces normal melting/temporary removal/coverup of the ice for multipurpose events. It was a technological marvel when it was installed, and still is to this day. It is home to the EKBA's El Kadsre City Hawks, the EKHL's El Kadsre City Shredders, and the Ekstraliga El Kadsre's Sparta El Kadsre City. The venue also has a El TV Kadsre Cinemas 10-screen site and a small indoor mall in the basement. Events Concerts were the first band to perform at the arena (then named the Galactic Arena) in 1978. Devo has performed at the arena eight times. The first in 1979, the second in 1980, the third in 1981, the fourth in 1982, the fifth in 1988, the sixth in 2007, the seventh in 2014, and the eighth in 2018. The first five occurred during their Duty Now for the Future, Freedom of Choice, New Traditionalists, Oh No! It's Devo, and Total Devo tours respectively; two of the last three (2007 and 2018) occurred during El Kadsre ComicCon and one (2014) of the last three occurred during the El Kadsre City Film Festival. New Zealand band performed at the arena in 2013, 2015, and 2018. Rinava have performed at the arena every year since 1981 with their yearly Pachinko Pachinko EKC concert. performed at the arena in 2018 as part of the El Kadsre City Film Festival. Due to strobing lights used in their concerts, bands and artists such as , , , and have had seizure warnings shown on their video screen equipment or the arena jumbotron prior to performances. Circuses The performed at the venue several times in the mid-2000's. During these performances, SMG and the local authorities set up a "free speech zone" for animal rights activists to protest inside in an alleyway beside a across the street. Motorsports Thunder Nationals performed at the arena from 1996-2012. Banners appeared at the 2018 Monster Jam Triple Threat Series event, helping hint a return. Monster Jam performed at the arena in 2014 with the normal arena format and in 2018 with the Triple Threat Series. The 2014 and 2018 events were held alongside the event during the Grand Prix weekend at El Kadsre City International Airport and the tour event at the El TV Kadsre Entertainment World Stadium. The World Championship ICE Racing Series began racing at the arena in 2016. The arena is the home of the motorcycle speedway team Sparta El Kadsre City of Ekstraliga El Kadsre. Live Shows In 1993, it hosted the George Lucas' Super Live Adventure stage tour. Sports The El Kadsre City Hawks of the EKBA and the El Kadsre City Shredders of the EKHL play their home games at the arena. Other The EKEC is famous for it's masquerade balls. Category:Fictional sporting venues Category:Sporting venues Category:El Kadsre Category:1952 Category:1950s Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Sports Category:Fictional sports Category:Venues Category:Fictional venues Category:Sporting venues in El Kadsre City